I'm Spiked
I'm Spiked is an HTF Fanon episode where Flaky tries to deal with her quills. Starring Roles *Flaky *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Flippy *Toothy *Mime *Pop *Cub *Sniffles *Giggles *Cuddles Appearances *Truffles Plot Flaky walks through the park laughing nervously. As she walks a butterfly lands on her face scaring her. Flaky screams in terror and backs up into Cub who is holding a balloon which pop on Flaky's quills making Cub cry and upsetting Pop. Flaky quickly apoligizes and runs off. Later Flaky sits in a docters office. Lumpy enters and begins to examine Flaky. After a bit Lumpy touchs one of Flaky's quills and lets out a yelp in pain. Lumpy puts his finger in his mouth and gets an idea. Soon Flaky is seen with tape wrapped around her, holding her quills in place. Lumpy finishes taping the quills and then gives Flaky a thumbs up. Once again Flaky walks in the park, she passes by Giggles and Cuddles who wave at her. Cuddles spots the tape and begins to chuckle until Giggles slaps him on the back of the head and tells him to be nice. Flaky walks by Sniffles, who is eating lunch on a bench. Flaky smiles but then another butterfly lands on her. Flaky freaks out and backs into Sniffles, but luckly he is unhurt thanks to Flaky's quills being taped down. Flaky trys to get off Sniffles but finds herself stuck due to the tape being double sided. Flaky and Sniffles freak out and Flaky rips herself free, tearing off the skin on Sniffles left side. Flaky is seen back at the docters with her tape off and Lumpy thinking of a new plan. Suddenly Lumpy gets an idea and soon Flaky is seen with her quills covered by corks. Later Flaky walks in the park once more. She walks up to Mime who is selling balloons to Pop and Cub, Pop spots Flaky and gets upset until he spots the corks which cause him to break out laughing. At this same moment Toothy and Cuddles walk by drinking soda from bottles. Toothy is unable to finish his but wants to save it for later. He is unable to find a cork until he spots Flaky. Toothy sneaks up on Flaky and removes a corks which he puts on his bottle. Suddenlyt a butterfly lands on Flaky once more and in panic Flaky backs up into the balloons popping one with the uncorked quill. Even worse Flippy is walking by at this same monet and the sound of the balloon popping makes him flip out. Flippy grabs Cuddles as he drinks his soda and shoves the battle through his head, freaking everyone out. Toothy begins to run but Flippy grabs him and cuts his back open with a knife. Flippy then pulls out Toothy's spine and hits Cub with it, sending him flying into a tree which he splatters against. Then Flippy grabs Toothy's soda and begins to shake it until the pressure shoots the cork out and it hits Mime and Pop like a bullet. Flippy finaly spots Flaky who stands frozen in fear. Flipy breaks the bottle and jumps at Flaky with the broken glass, Flaky screams and turns around in horror, waiting for the killing blow but it never comes. Its then reveal that Flippy hit the one uncovered quill and was impaled. The episode ends with the butterfly landing on Flaky and scaring her. Deaths #Half of Sniffles' skin is ripped off. #Cuddles is impaled by a bottle. #Toothy's back is cut open and his spine pulled out. #Cub splatters against a tree. #Mime and Pop are shot by a cork. #Flippy is impaled on Flaky's quills. Trivia #When Sniffles is first seen eating, Truffles can be seen behind a bush. Category:Season 27 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes